Still Waters
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Strangers collide in the rain. SetoxJou


**Author's Note:** A new story, perhaps, but need ideas to finish. Enjoy.

Still Waters

From afar he looked like a child.

The drenched blonde was long and moist whether it was the rain or his tears. His eyes were calmly veiled by the tilt of his face, either ashamed or forgotten. He was still in his uniform, attending a high school or not, but this late at night he shouldn't be close to out at his age. He wasn't carrying anything, just stood out there in the rain in a stilled moment.

And I saw him.

As I drove closer to him, the headlights began to beam at his pale skin shivering from cold, finally showing a bit of movement as he covered his face from the light. Nobody else was out, not at this time, in this weather, in this moment, it was just too wrong to be out, wrong time, wrong weather, and the wrong moment.

I lingered my car next to him and lowered my window. He didn't realize that I was waiting for him to talk, since he just waited for me to leave. I continued to look at him, realizing that the rain drops were actually going into my seat somehow ruining the black leather. I chuckled.

"What do you want?"

The voice trembled, almost ruined and gone. It was so hard to hear him from the darkness echoes and the rain covering the wind. But I tried.

"Get in, where do you live?"

I tried. I really tried to be generous; to show at least some kind of affection to a stranger I never met. He was taller than I thought, since afar he looked so diminutive, under aged, skinny and broken.

He suddenly lifted his head, the blonde hair finally moving aside to show the parts of his face. I looked at him straight in his eyes and he looked right at me. Whispered again, so only I can hear.

"Where can you take me?"

I looked at him longer. Just so I can see this kid.

See him and believe it.

"Get in."

His footsteps were heavy, and as he walked towards the door I quickly turned on the heater. His body finally rushed in with a heavy wind behind, and I closed my window and saw his presence slowly enter this car. The door closed and I just kept staring. His long slender fingers were drenched, almost pruned as he combed his hair back. He was cold, but he didn't intend to show it. -Pride or shame?

"Where do you live?"

I talked as I drove, he did not answer. From the wait of his answer, I smirked to myself.

"My place, alright?"

He nodded, and I drove as fast as I could.

* * *

Jou's P.O.V.

It was late. As soon as the cold raindrop fell to my forehead I remembered the sleek weatherman saying something about the late night rain. Damn, what a perfect a perfect day for it to pour. I mean this. Not in any sarcasm, but everyone needs a little bit of rain to drench in. Today was the day for me it seems. I wanted to drown in the wind's calling, in the darkness, the endless rain, the midnight's longing all by myself.

Until a light flashed my face in a fast, rude remark-

I covered my eyes to hide away from it.

I just wanted to cover my identity, my brokenness and most of all, my shame.

But he came either way.

I tried to spit out every word.

"What do you want?"

In the corner of my ear I can hear him chuckle, as if I was entertaining him.

Sickening men, prideful and guilty men always had a distorted way of enjoyment. Like that monster, that selfish being, drunk and restless that dwells in self pity.

"Get in, where do you live?"

I stopped all my thoughts of him. Suddenly I've realized how vast this place was at one in the morning. The rain was slowing down giving the atmosphere a rushed feeling. I never wanted to be alone. I was so concerned in self destruction I forgot what I really ever wanted. I tried to look at this stranger in now a warmer way.

"Where can you take me?"

A whisper for only the hungry to hear-

"Get in."

I don't know what's happening, but I won't stop it. I'm sure where I was going was better than hell itself. Heaven is desire of the greedy and hell's temptation is still an earthly thing.

"Where do you live?"

I won't go back to that shit hole. I will never go back, not even for my dead sister's body I will never return to a place called home. I think he saw me slowly give in to my thoughts, lost in my eyes and temper.

"My place, alright?"

I quickly nodded.

Take me where you lead me stranger.

Blue eyes filled with hunger, my eyes filled with agony.

I'll feed you, you can play with me.

* * *

Do you want the next chapter? Give me ideas and I'll write for your amusement. Thank You. 


End file.
